


A Ninja's Soulmate's

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: When every child reaches the age of 15,  the name of their soulmate inscribes itself into their skin. A person can have one or more soulmates. If you have a Soulmate older than you, they'll get yours when you get their name.Tamotsu Akiyama is the last living member of the Akiyama clan, his entire clan having died off when Tamotsu was just a baby. Tamotsu grew up being best friends with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji. Tamotsu got his names at the normal age, and he was shocked and Horrified when the names of Four people he knew very well showed up on his skin.





	A Ninja's Soulmate's

* * *

 

Full Name:  _ **Tamotsu Akiyama**_

Age:  _ **17**_

Height:  _**5"2** _

Family:  _ **None**_

Blood Type:  _ **O Negative**_

Nature Release:

_**Wind Release** _

_**Lightning Release** _

_**Earth Release** _

_**Water Release** _

_**Fire Release** _

 Soulmates: 

**_Nara Shikaku_ **

**_Yamanaka Inoichi_ **

**_Sarutobi Asuma_ **

**_Morino Ibiki_ **


End file.
